Sol System
The Sol System is a planetary system within the Milky Way Galaxy. It harbours the planet Earth, which is unique for its centrality in the meta mechanics of the NeSiverse and is home to humanity, from which much of the galaxy was populated. The system is also the home system to Jupiterians of the planet Jupiter, which was destroyed and replaced with a second sun named Zenos, and was also home to the, now almost extinct, Martian species from the planet Mars. Inner Planets Mercury The planet Mercury was once visited by King Arthur and his ship, ''Camelot''. He was largely unimpressed by the barren rock world that harboured no life and nothing of interestPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Venus Main article: Venus The planet Venus is home to the rock-men, sentient beings made entirely of rock. They live fairly sedentary lives upon their barren, rock world. The planet has other lifeforms that are also made entirely of rock, including massive rock-mushroomsPan Post 60, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The world was once home to Zhuge, who desired the peace-and-quiet of Venus and its slow-paced beingsPan Post 41, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Earth Main article: Earth tba Moon Main article: Moon tba Orbital One Main article: Orbital One Orbital One is the spacestation belonging to the United States of America and its superhero team Hero Force One. The station is mostly controlled by the Artificial Intelligence named CynthAI (HFO) and acts mostly as a base of operations for the teamOrbital One article, The Never-ending Story Wiki. . Mars Main article: Mars Mars was once home to the Martian species but after an attack by the humans of Earth (citation needed), they were eventually wiped out and the humans colonised the planet. Much of the planet was left desolated with big ghost towns, such as Tigor, left to the lootersCatH Post 2, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. The humans built, alongside their own towns, a massive skyhook and spacestation named Saffron 5 which is a major destination for any space-travellers in the regionCatH Post 4, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. It was once also orbited by the huge derelict spaceship known as The Hopeful before it jumped out of the system. Saffron 5 Main article: Mars#Saffron 5 The vase-shaped skyhook-spacestation construction is a monument to human dominance over the Sol System. It is a major centre of attention and trade for any space-travellers passing through the system, even though much trade has diminished since the destruction of Jupiter. It is human-controlled. Outer Planets Jupiter/Zenos Main articles: Jupiter | Zenos tba Saturn Main article: Saturn TBA Uranus TBA Neptune TBA Pluto TBA Kuiper Belt The Kuiper Belt is the second asteroid belt within the Sol System and lurks just beyond the dwarf planet Pluto. Antestarr's Asteroid Warehouse Main article: Antestarr's Asteroid Warehouse Antestarr's Asteroid Warehouse is located within the Kuiper Belt, the asteroid belt just beyond the Sol System. It is there that he used to conduct his illicit dealingsNeS1 Post 68, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. When he's away Antestarr's Assistant manages the warehouseNeS1 Post 70, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. References Internal References Never-ending Story1 References Clear and the Hopeless References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location